Gate - Thus NATO fought and mess around there!
by MagicalGeek
Summary: The Empire awoken a sleeping Giant... No no no! Not just one Giant but several giants and they're angry! Watch out they are not going to sent the best of the best but Veterans and rookies all filled with the crazies.


Prologue: NATO stands united and Stronger

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Copies of the games mention in the story.**

* * *

 **The Empires awaken the sleeping Giant. And the writing is inspired by WARGAMES series.**

* * *

"To make the world a better place." Normal talking/Radio call

 _"To make the world a better place."_ Different Language

"To make the world a better place." Special Region Language

'To make the world a better place.' Thoughts

{To make the world a better place.} Radio chatter

 _{To make the world a better place.}_ News Report

 **"To make the world a better place."** Special Region Language through Loudspeaker

 **"To make the world a better place."** Loudspeaker

* * *

History: World War III

Summer 1989: The Soviet Union's economy was in ruins, threatening its Communist influence across Eastern Europe and within Russia. Facing the increasing political and social unrest and the potential disintegration of the Warsaw Pact, the Soviet Union tried to blackmailed Western Europe to preserve its authority. It demanded that the Western World provide massive financial aid to the Soviet Union or it would pursue a course of war and invade Western Europe in retaliation. The United Nations ignored these calls and instead pursued diplomatic efforts to reach a cohesive settlement. Initially, the Soviet Union complied, but secretly created plans for its invasion of Europe.

June 3rd, 1989: While diplomatic talks were still in progress, the Soviet Union launched its assault across the Iron Curtain, triggering the opening stages of the much-dreaded World War III. It's armored and aerial troops started rolling through the Fulda gap and invaded Scandinavia at the same time France and Denmark decided to join NATO or in the French case rejoin in the threat of Soviet Invasion.

July 5th, 1989: The Bundeswehr, US and British Forces Germany, Danish Army and the Norwegian Army have been holding the line for nearly a month when NATO reinforcements form Canada, US, Commonwealth Forces (ANZAC and British Army) and France arrive. With the Might of NATO form the German Front and Norwegian Front the Warsaw Pact Forces was pushed back.

November 9th, 1989: NATO Forces captured East Germany, Poland and Czechoslovakia ending the war in humiliating defeat for the Warsaw Pact.

August 2nd, 1990: The Republic of Iraq launched an invasion of Kuwait after the earlier failed invasion of Iran in the mid '80s causing an International up roar as Iraqi Tanks cross the border and immediately occupied Kuwait. President Sadden Hussein knew that the West and it's Arab neighbors will not tolerate this and dug in for a counter attack.

January 17th, 1991: The United Nations passed a resolution to use military force to remove the Iraqis from Kuwait. The Coalition consists of US, British, French Foreign Legion and Arabic Nations as they mass their forces in Saudi Arabia to push back the Iraqi Republican Army.

February 28th, 1991: The Iraqi Republican Army are pushed out of Kuwait by the Coalition but they stay to safe guard Kuwait.

* * *

History: Post-World War III

It's been 2 years since the end of World War III and the Gulf War with the Iron Curtain having fallen and much of Eastern Europe having overthrown their communist leaderships while Germany Reunited, the Soviet Union looks ready to crumble.

August 18th-19th, 1991: But a last ditch coup removes and arrests Mikhail Gorbachev, Boris Yeltsin, several liberal deputies and anyone suspecting of opposing the coup and institutes communist party hardliners into the Soviet government.

August 21st, 1991: After the coup a State Committee of the State of Emergency compose of the putsch leaders is created to manage the country.

End of August, 1991: With all the Warsaw Pact Nations now dissolved and left alone to face NATO in Europe the Soviets turn to the Communist State in Asia for support which includes the People's Republic of China and North Korea, while at the same time reoccupying several strategic Naval Bases in the Baltic with force.

Autumn, 1991: The Soviets open diplomatic talks to People's Republic of China and North Korea.

January 1st, 1992: In order to seal the new friendship with it's Asian Communist allies, the USSR agrees to secretly sent their most advance weaponry secretly to avoid detection by NATO Intelligence.

April 1st, 1992: But the military build up and the secret deliveries in Asia hasn't gone unnoticed among NATO Intelligence and UN Troops in the Korean Peninsula. Many Units of the RoK, USFK and the remaining UN Troops are put on high alert along the DMZ at the same time the USS Enterprise is sent to patrol the Sea of Japan at the same time Japan and South Korea joins NATO to protect them from any possible invasions.

April 15th, 1992: The Communist Intelligence not liking the the movement of UN Forces strikes the USS Enterprise and at the same time North Korea launches a surprise attack all along the DMZ. While a Soviet Squadron heads out to destroy the USS Enterprise a Soviet-Chinese Task Force stood ready intervene for North Korea.

April 16th, 1992: The attack on the USS Enterprise fails and a UN Task Force sails to Korea, while a NATO Task Force are mobilized form Japan.

April 20th, 1992: After vicious fighting the entire might of the UN fall down on Korea pushing them out of Seoul, South Korea's Capital and into North Korea.

April 29th, 1992: The UN Forces counter attack and encircle Pyongyang, North Korea's Capital. Having the green light the Soviet-Chinese Task Force launches a surprise counter offensive allover the UN lines, but this time the UN are ready.

April 30th, 1992: The counter offensive fails as UN Forces occupy the Qingdao Harbor and surrounding territories, Chongjin and surrounding territories. While a Regiment of Chinese Tanks enters Pyongyang with little to no resistance until the realization sets in.

May 1st, 1992: The Task Force were surrounded by the UN Forces when the UN Forces captured and fortified Qingdao Harbor, surrounding territories, and Chongjin. At the same time, in Pyongyang, the last elements of the KPA fight valiantly to eliminate the stranglehold of UN Forces on the city, but their latest charge proves to be their last: a flight of UN attack helicopters shows up on the horizon, and spearheads an attack into the Chinese Tank Regiment's rear line eliminating their chain of command and forcing them to retreat or face annihilation.

With this turn of events, realization sets in for the last of the KPA, Chinese and Soviet forces still in the country that defeat is in the air. Thus before the coalition is afforded the opportunity of crushing the remaining Soviet-aligned forces in a final confrontation the North Koreans remaining in the country declare defeat and surrender en-mass, providing a final Total Victory for the coalition forces.

Facing disaster, the Soviet-Chinese Task Force in the country simultaneously air letters of surrender to the international coalition. Facing embarrassment and shame from the capture of Qingdao, Beijing and the Chinese government set their priority as negotiating the quick handover of Qingdao Harbor and any territories captured by the UN forces.

Meanwhile, in the Soviet Union, order crumbles as the military turns against the Politburo and releases Gorbachev and Yeltsin from prison spelling the end of the Soviet Union, just as the Chinese government attempts to cope with its incapability of defending its territory.

The Second Korean War goes down as a stark victory for the UN/NATO Forces, resulting in the reunification of Korea underneath a republican government and the sure collapse of the Soviet government while the Chinese government tried to hold on facing the increasing political and social unrest.

* * *

History: 21st Century

September 11th, 2001: A terrorist group known as al-Qaeda hijacked four commercial airliners and destroyed the World Trade Center and damaged the Pentagon. In response the US launched an invasion of Afghanistan which al-Qaeda's leaders were believed to be hiding in.

March 20th, 2003: US President George Walker Bush launched Operation: Iraqi Freedom the invasion and occupation of Iraq. Although the US and its allies won an easy victory over Sadden Hussein, it would become very clear that President Bush had no real plan for the occupation or reconstruction of the country. The War in Iraq would polarize the US population and even the entire government in ways the Vietnam War couldn't begin.

Summer, 2008: John Smith became president. He was also, as a member of the Independent Party, the first president since 13th President Millard Fillmore that was neither a Republican nor a Democrat.

President Smith systematically reformed most of former President Bush's law namely the controversial Patriot Act and began to refocus the national budget on domestic policy such as the reconstruction of New Orleans, pushing for better food health standards, a national energy policy, solving the national debt, and the making a national health care program. At the same time rejecting the Bush administration's policy on conflated all terror threats from al-Qaeda to Hamas to Hezbollah, and replacing it with a covert, laser focus on al-Qaeda and its spawn.

May 2, 2011: President Smith's change pays off the United States launch operation, codenamed Operation Neptune Spear. It was carried out as a covert operation, to raid on Osama bin Laden's compound in Abbottabad, Pakistan in which Osama bin Laden was kill in the Raid ending the War on Terror as the remnants fall in the might of the UN/NATO Forces.

Early 2014: ISIL drove Iraqi government forces out of key cities in its Anbar campaign, which was followed by the capture of Mosul and the Sinjar massacre. The loss of control almost caused a collapse of the Iraqi government and prompted a renewal of US military action in Iraq and the option of NATO forces to Intervene. In Syria, the group has conducted ground attacks on both government forces and rebel factions.

* * *

History: NATO Modernization and Terror Attack

Early to Late 2015:

With the advent of stealth Technology in today's day to day operations on modern military combat vehicles NATO started to upgrade it's arsenal. Like the UH-80 Ghost Hawk a variant of the UH-60 Black Hawk and CH-67 Huron reportedly used by Navy SEALs to kill Osama bin Laden in Operation Neptune Spear. Even the A-10 Thunberbolt II has been upgraded and recycled into the A-164 Wipeout by adding a stealthy airframe. The V-22 Osprey is now seeing widespread usage in NATO Forces, many NATO members choose either the UH-80 Ghost Hawk or the UTH-66 Blackfoot or the British WY-55 Hellcat, which is an upgraded and rebuild versions of the Super Lynx with a more stealthy airframe by using advanced composite materials on the airframe and measures were taken to produce minimal visual, radar, infra-red and acoustic signatures to improve battlefield survivability.

Like the Utility Helicopter the Attack Helicopters are upgraded and rebuild with a more stealthy airframe by using advanced composite materials on the airframe and measures were taken to produce minimal visual, radar, infra-red and acoustic signatures to improve battlefield survivability. Even the V-22 Osprey has a bigger brother called the V-44 Blackfish.

The Humvee is being replace by the Oshkosh L-ATV in the US Army but still in use in rear echelon units, the Singapore Light Strike Vehicle Mark II is reportedly bought and licensed and modified for front line usage. In response to the T-14 Armata, many NATO Countries adopt the Leopard 2 Revolution and the Marder Medium MBT, the US still use the M1 Abrams which is the improved M1A3 variant (M1 Abrams heavily modified like the Leopard 2 Revolution), the British use the Challenger 2 heavily modified like the Leopard 2 Revolution and the Japanese Type 90 has been heavily modified like the Leopard 2 Revolution, the Type 10 Hitomaru stayed mostly the same and the old Type 74 is heavily modified with the Old US Army M1 Abrams Tank Urban Survival Kit (TUSK).

The Japanese improved many of their current existing equipment and vehicle to match the NATO Modernization Program.

The old Cold War Era APCs are being replaced by the licensed copy of the Namer APC or a modernized FV510 Warrior IFV from Britain. Small arms and equipment nearly stay the same with little to no change, but body armor has change over the years, the Dragon Skin Body Armor became the new Body Armor, with Ballistic Inserts, it became nearly impossible to penetrate.

The Japan Self-Defense Forces was re-organization along the lines of the German Bundeswehr into the Japan Defense Forces. The re-organization is so simple that many joked that the JSDF only got a name change.

While this was happening ISIS continue's their terror attacks.

In 2015, ISIL claimed responsibility for a number of high-profile terrorist attacks outside Iraq and Syria, including a mass shooting at a Tunisian tourist resort (38 European tourists killed), the Suruç bombing in Turkey (33 leftist and pro-Kurdish activists killed), the Tunisian National Museum attack, the Sana'a mosque bombings, the crash of Metrojet Flight 9268, the bombings in Ankara, the bombings in Beirut, the November 2015 Paris attacks.

* * *

History: UN-NATO Peacekeeping Operations and Terror Attacks.

Early 2016:

The South Pacific island of Tanoa suffers a major disaster when a tsunami devastates the islands. The disaster displaced thousands and the local criminal organization known as Syndikat runs rampant, the situation turns into a humanitarian disaster. Unwilling to trust Chinese Forces they begged NATO for Peacekeepers. Within a week NATO forces are sent in for humanitarian assistance and Peacekeeping Operations under the UN Peacekeeping Operation Restoring Hope.

With HUMINT assets "Blue Cap", NATO forces conduct operations against Syndikat who is killing the local law enforcement, slaughtering the civilians, and smuggling a large quantity of military grade weaponry. There they are able to disrupt Syndikat operations by destroying ammunition caches, ambush and destroy a convoy en-route to attack a civilian village. Eventually, enough actionable intelligence is gathered to locate "Warlock" the leader of the Syndikat.

With this intel NATO forces raid the location, only to discover "Blue Cap" being tortured. A Chinese-affiliated special forces team only known as "Viper" appeared to attack NATO forces, but they repel and escape the ambush. "Blue Cap" explains that "Viper" the Chinese-affiliated special forces team are mercenaries hired by an unknown group to destabilize region and cripple it's security forces and government.

They track down "Viper" and manage to ambush them and learned that ISIS, after failing to start a holy war in the South East Asia region decided to destabilize region by using mercenaries disguised as known-affiliated special forces team to start the holy war and for NATO to ease the attacks on ISIS territories in the middle east. Quickly NATO Forces mobilized to take down this terror network.

The War against ISIS intensives as NATO continue to pour in air power to support local forces as ISIS continue's their terror attacks.

The January 2016 Istanbul bombing, the 2016 Jakarta attacks, the 2016 Brussels bombings, the 2016 Nice attack and the July 2016 Kabul bombing.

November 8: The United States presidential election of 2016, Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton... Donald Trump won the election but many protest this wanting a recount.

* * *

 **Lieutenant** **William Parker's Narration**

The war against ISIS intensives, but for NATO forces in Asia, China is still a threat and NATO forces in Japan still on standby watching an waiting.

But today something else will happen. Something no one is prepare for.

Everyone was ready for a Chinese Invasion or an ISIS Attack. Not this.

* * *

 **July 1st, 2016, Ginza - Japan**

It's a sunny day in Ginza, Tokyo, Japan as people went on their daily lives in this busy district. Tourists and holiday makers take in the scenery while salary man, businessman and woman went on to their jobs.

At the Shinbashi Subway Station, 33 year old William Parker, currently wearing his ACUs, is riding up the escalator of the station as he heads to the Doujinshi Event to meet his younger cousin who is a Marine from Okinawa. As he walks away the man behind him hits a pillar with the sign telling people to watch where you walk, which is quiet comical if you think about it. Deciding to ignore it and continue on to the event when a young man kneel beside the fallen man.

As he and the man ride another escalator up towards the event he spotted a bunch of Dragons flying by. Parker ignore it thinking it just a movie set, as time pass he's getting a bad feeling, so when he pass the nearest window just as the attack started.

"Shit!" Parker cursed as he fished out his phone to contact Yokota Base. "General Sawyer! We have a Situation!" Parker shouted as he run down the halls of the subway station.

"Explain Parker." Sawyer replied form the other line. "We got an Invading enemy force! They numbered in the tens of thousands, they appeared from a Hellenic style gate." Parker reported as he reach the exit. "Right I'll mobilized the 5th Battalion, what ever you do protect the civilians! Sawyer out." Sawyer replied as he cut the line.

Looking around Parker saw chaos as the Dragons continue to fly around. Then he heard a very familiar sound, the sound of gunfire. Under the bridge a Police Officer is taking potshots at that dragon that had tried to swoop at him. Police Officer had actually taken one of the riders out on the pass,as the rider falls to the ground in clatter right next to the bridge several of the civilians were taking shelter under. The police officer took his eyes away from the rider to look above, a bad decision as the rider had gotten up and charge at the Police Officer with a sword.

Thinking quickly Parker kick the man on the side sending him back into the arms of a ready Japanese man, the same man that hit the pillar back at the station. The man wrapped his arms around the riders's neck and brought him down to the ground. Then he grabbed the sword and stuck through the gap between clothes and armor.

He had glanced to the police officer before yelling back. _"Are you alright?!"_

Behind the Police Officer had been a few civilians, perhaps a little more mortified by what happened before them didn't noticed a pig man charging right at them, quickly Parker drew his personally own pistol, a HK45C from his concealed holster, in a quick snap only seen in special forces he shot the pig man when it was jumping with a dagger at the ready. The man, the Police Officer and the civilians were shock at the sight, ignoring them Parker decided to talk to the man as he is proficient in Japanese.

"First Lieutenant William Parker US Army. _Are you alright?"_ Parker asked showing his Department of the Army ID Card from his wallet.

The man showed his ID a Japanese Defense Force ID Card.

"Second Lieutenant Itami Yoji and I'm fine. You?" The man asked back in fluent English, the sword still dripping with crimson blood.

"Good, but nothing to out of it." Parker answered reloading the pistol. "How good are you with crowd control?" Parker decided to asked him.

"Good enough. Already got a plan." He talked in short bursts out of breath.

"Your plan?" Parker asked as he looked down the street aiming his revolver.

Itami stayed quiet then looked at the Police Officer. _"Officer!"_ Itami shouted as the Police Officer had reloaded his revolver hectically as he stood beside him.

 _"Where are we routing the civilians?"_ Itami asked the officer. _"We don't..."_ Itami saw right through the lack of plan. _"Get them to the Imperial Palace, now!"_

 _"The Imperial Palace?!"_ The Officer had seemed outrage, but Itami frantically cut him off. _"Make the call!"_ Itami shouted at him in panic, and he appeased, frantically yelling at his radio as every civilian tried to find their own way.

"Itami!" Parker shouted. "You know what to do?" Paker asked the off duty JDF. "I know what to do." Was the answer he gave.

"I already raise Yokota. Don't know if NATO have deployment authority but we need boots down here real fast... Call the JSDF Itami." Parker said to him.

"Getting the civilians to safety comes first, military response will follow." Itami said lowly, they occasionally pointing out civilians overwhelmed by it all and frozen, urging them to get on their feet and move.

Nodding in response the duo continue to the Imperial Palace. Where outside crowds of civilians gather as the Invading Army drew closer and closer.

The crowds of civilians started to panic as various police officers try to restore order. Itami and Parker found a Police Box and decided to talk to whoever is in charge.

 _"You need to barricade all the civilians in the Imperial Palace."_ Itami said to the two Officers inside while Parker stood outside still holding his pistol after .

 _"Who are you?"_ An elder Officer asked Itami while the younger one added. _"Just do what we say."_

"If you let those guys come here, there will be a bloodbath in front of the Imperial Palace!" Itami retorted making the two officers flinched.

 _"Itami just show your ID!"_ Parker shouted in Japanese hoping the Police would understand as he saw the dragons staying in the city when he saw it. _"THE ENEMY'S NEAR!"_ Parker shouted as the massive Roman like Army march.

When the open rang the younger officer answered it. _"Keibu!"_ The younger Officer shouted to the elder Officer. "Here." He gave the phone to the Inspector who listened as both Itami and Parker looked at them.

Then the Inspector shuttered. _"Ha-Hai."_ Then he added. _"Understood."_ Both Itami and Parker shared a looked.

Itami asked them. _"Hey, was that..."_

 _"It was."_ The younger officer nodded in confirmation. Turning around the Inspector told the two soldiers. _"The civilians must have top priority."_

As the crowd continue to panic the gates open up. _"It's open!"_ The entire crowd rushed into safety as the Officers try to keep them calm. With the Civilians out of the way the Police officers quickly moved into position to protect the Palace. Then the Kidōtai from the surrounding area arrived as they rolled in buses and Armored Personnel Carriers to the Imperial Palace.

 _"The administrative district has been largely occupied, but we'll defend Sakurada-mon to the death."_ A Kidōtai Officer said when he ran towards them.

 _"Where's reinforcements?"_ Parker decided to asked.

 _"Reinforcements will be here shortly."_ The Kidotai Officer replied.

 _"We have a read on the main enemy force?"_ Itami had asked with urgency

 _"They're coming now."_ Was the solemn nod as they spotted the massive Army heading towards them.

* * *

[Special Region Language]

Mean while outside the Imperial Palace. The commander for the enemy army looked around and felt relive.

"There are structures built of brick and marble here." The commander mused confusing his aide. "Sir?" His aide asked in confusion. "I am relive to see something familiar." The commander added as his aide looked at him in confusion as the skies darken.

"Do you not feel uneasy?" The commander asked him. "Do you not wonder where we have found ourselves?" He added as his army march into the imperial palace.

* * *

[Normal]

Arming themselves with whatever's available the Kidotai used the buses as walls as they stood in between funneling the enemy to the Riot Police armed with Batons, Nambu Model 60 Revolvers, M79 Grenade Launchers loaded with Tear Gas and Heckler & Koch MP5A4s with Surefire 628 dedicated forend weaponlight and protected by metallic or high-impact polycarbonate riot shields, ballistic armor and helmets.

 _"Here they come!"_ The massage came from all over the lines meaning they're surrounded.

Behind the lines of Riot Police another line of Riot Police guarding the second gate as Parker and Itami watch as the Army march towards them.

 _"Where first?"_ Parker asked the Kidōtai Officer.

 _"An entire flight group of NATO and JDF helicopters coming form Ichigaya."_ The Kidōtai Officer answered.

 _"The First Regiment has joined with the 5th NATO Regiment in Nerima."_ The younger Officer added.

Then the enemy army came within range of their guns.

"OPEN FIRE!" Even in English everyone knew what it mean and they quickly unleashed a wall of lead.

* * *

The skies above Tokyo bay

A dozen Imperial dragon scouts were flying in formation over the sea. They had been ordered to scout the area around this strange city that the Gate of Arnus Hill led them to. Other groups had been dispatched around the city to explore this new land. It was indeed a wondrous place for the Imperial forces since the people living here had built great towers of glass that reached the clouds while the perfectly paved streets were well ordered with strange metal poles with wires attached to them. The city was also filled with many strange luxurious goods that was ripe for looting. Truly, this land had great artisans that could be used to make the Empire's treasury swell and make its cities even greater.

There was also no walls to stop the Imperial troops from advancing and few fought back. All these goods had made the people of this land soft and complacent. None carried swords or shields and everyone fled before Imperial might. There were a few mages dressed in blue and black clothes with strange wands that had killed a few legionnaires here and there but they were rapidly overwhelmed.

However, unknown to the Imperial scouts, they were headed straight towards a flight of pissed off fighter pilots of the JADF, USN and the USAF.

From the clouds the fighter jets swoop down and engage the dragons with extreme prejudice.

A dragon rider only have one thought 'What horrors have we awakened?' he wondered before he and his mount was consumed by this terrible magic.

* * *

Imperial Palace, Tokyo

Itami's fun day off was officially ruined. Instead of enjoying a Doushinji convention, he was working with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department to fight an enemy army that looked like it came from a fantasy world, he would've enjoy about something that came from a fantasy world, but if it's an invading army, not so much. The defenders were doing their best to keep the invaders at bay but their foe had numbers on their side.

"Incoming!" Came the shout of Parker.

Itami dove for cover as another volley of arrows was released at him and his improvised force of Police Officers, Kidōtai Anti-firearms squad and surprisingly, British Royal Marines. The Royal Marines were guarding the British Embassy which was right next to the palace. They had transferred into the Imperial palace after the Embassy staff had evacuated there. The British Marines are doing a good job of supporting the Police and Kidotai on keeping the legionnaires at bay due to their military weapons and training.

Suddenly, a roar was heard from the skies as a group of dragons began to dive towards the palace from high altitude it was met with lead from the Kidōtai's MP5s, a few manage to strike and take the rider out but the Dragon quickly flew off without a rider.

"Bloody hell, the wankers have bloody dragons!" A Royal Marine cried out when suddenly they heard it, familiar noise in the sky, the noise that would cause allies to cheer and enemies to scream in terror. The Fighter Jet.

A pair of A-164 Wipeout ground-attack aircraft from the USAF, streaked across the sky, leaving contrails or vapor trails to show their positions. The two jets dropped their payload of AGM-65 Maverick Air-to-surface missile that flew towards the enemy archer and siege units, destroying them instantly and causing instant chaos. The sudden explosions confused the defenders and made them looked around for the source of the noise and found their answer, the two A-164 Wipeouts that came screeching by the defenders before banking up into the sky and disappeared into the clouds causing the defenders to cheer.

Up in the dark skies that are now clogged with smoke from the fires are 5 AH-1JS Cobra attack helicopters of the Rikujōjieitai or in English the Ground Defense Force arrived. One of the gunships looked at their target a single dragon flying in front of the Imperial Palace. The co-pilot/gunner aimed his M197 Vulcan at the dragon and open fire. The dragon never stood a chance against the 20mm rounds as it fell down headless and wingless. As the 5 Cobras fly pass the smoke the enemy army looked up in shock and the dragons flying towards the gunships to attack as the gunships fly pass them but their covered by flight of AH-1S Cobra, this time from the Diamond Dogs, it's now a one sided dog fight.

As this happened the reinforcements flew in,US Marines quickly rappelling off UH-1Y Venoms and into the courtyard. Once they landed, the Marines began to take up positions next to the Police Officers, Kidōtai Anti-firearms squad and the British Royal Marines. The Corpsmen quickly moved among the civilians helping the medics administering aid. Then the AH-1Z Vipers flew into battle, it's auto cannon and rockets firing at the enemy force.

The enemies felt and heard rumbling from the roads on both sides with are covered by smoke form the enemies attacks. From the smoke is the First Regiment of the Ground Defense Force and the 5th NATO Regiment who were conducting wargames and the US Marines. And only one order was uttered. "FIRE!"

The Gunners open up with 50. Cal HMGs, while the APC and IFVs open up with their weapons while dropping their load of infantry, who took positions around the enemy army and open fire. The enemy army raise their shields and form a tortoise defensive formation, but it was useless as the lead bullets penetrate the wooden, canvas and leather shields. The monsters were also slaughtered as the bullets ripped through them and the cannons of the Light Tanks killed them in an instance.

The enemy cavalry charge the lines of armored vehicles only to be mowed down as their armor is proven useless against the modern ammunition of the 21st Century.

 _"Enemy formation is broken!"_ Itami shouted when he saw the enemy in pure chaos.

 _"Right!"_ The Kidōtai Officer nodded as he order his man to charge. _"FIRE!"_ The lines of Riot Police fire tear gas as the gas mask equip Riot Police charge in with Batons and shields as the enemy army stumbled in the irritating smoke.

Their last vision? A fully armored Riot Police with gas masks hitting him with a baton knocking him out. The ones who was outside the tear gas smoke, found themselves in a vicious hand to hand combat with Japan's most elite Riot Police as they either quickly disarmed or beaten by the fully train Riot Police even in unarmed battle they were severely outclass in terms of training.

An hour to the initial attack the last enemy soldier was killed or arrested.

Itami went in to check the civilians while Parker went to the nearest Humvee whose passenger is non other than Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer. "Lieutenant Parker! Glad to see you made it alive." Sawyer grinned as Parker salute his commanding officer. "A few bruise and bumps, but I'll be fine." Parker replied when Sawyer return the salute.

"Parker, we have a problem." Sawyer's tone turn grimed as the First Regiment and the 5th Battalion get ready to move in and secure Ginza and meet up with Charlie Platoon. "What happen sir?" Parker asked afraid of the news.

"Gates like the one you saw, appeared in almost every NATO nations in Europe and one even appeared in the US." Sawyer said the bad news as Parker looked at his commanding officer with wide eyes. "Seriously?" Parker asked like something out of a fantasy happened. "Yes, this has became a NATO War." Sawyer answered his question.

* * *

 **Four Days Later...** **July** **5th, 2016, Ministry of Defense - Japan**

It's been four days since the attack dub the Ginza Incident, Many people are a bit upset when the US Marines and the NATO Regiment mobilized on their land with out authorization but it was quell with the NATO pact insisting they help their allies in this incursion into Japanese territory, now Itami and Parker are summon to the Ministry of Defense to be awarded by the Minister of Defense.

"In the face of this disaster, this man was active in evacuation and rescue efforts, saving the lives of countless civilians." The Minister read the speech before looking at the duo specifically Itami. "The brave man known as the Hero of Ginza and Hero of Nijuubashi, are the pride of all citizens of Japan." The soldiers in room clapped for Itami. "We will now present the Commendation." The MC announce as Second Lieutenant Itami Yoji receives is promotion when suddenly he looked up with a sniffled making Parker and the Minister look at him. "What is it?" The Minister asked the new First Lieutenant. "It's nothing." Itami replied. Shrugging the Minister continue the ceremony. "And this man was active in helping the evacuation and rescue efforts, saving the lives of countless civilians during the Ginza Incident," The Minister looked at Parker as he continue the speech. "First Lieutenant William Parker, you are awarded the Order of the Rising Sun 5th Class for active participation during the incident." The room clapped in respect for the US Army Lieutenant as he receives his award.

* * *

 **Well the NATO is going to another war and now for classes and types!**

NATO Forces: Almost every country have different equipment but some bought weapon from other Nations.

 **Infantry:**

Line Infantry Squad: Line Infantry Squads are the basic, all-purpose roles for the infantry squad. Each squad has 6 members, one with a rifle with grenade launcher to deal with enemy infantry, one anti-tank soldier, another soldier armed with a heat-seeking surface-to-air missile, a machine gunner who lays down suppressive fire on enemy soldiers, one with a Designated Marksman Rifle, and a medic, who automatically heals any injured infantry and and carries a rifle with grenade launcher.

Light Infantry Squad: Like the Line Infantry Squads they are the basic, all-purpose roles for the infantry squad but they trade armor for speed and manuverability.

Anti-Tank Squad: Anti-Tank Squads are special squads designed to destroy tanks. The squad consists of 3 Anti-Tank soldiers, 1 rifleman, 1 machine gunner, and 1 medic with a rifle.

Anti-Aircraft Squad: Like the Anti-Tank Squads they are special squads designed to destroy helicopters or low flying aircraft. The squad consists of 3 Anti-Air soldiers, 1 rifleman, 1 machine gunner, and 1 medic with a rifle.

Shock or Heavy Infantry Squad: Shock or Heavy Infantry Squads are armed with heavier caliber weapons and better stealth, but are lacking in numbers and should be used to scout urban regions and/or set ambush points.

Airborne Infantry Squad: Airborne Infantry Squads are somewhat effective against enemy infantry, but lack any anti-air or anti-vehicle weapons. They can also call in artillery strikes, an ability that has a rather long recharge time. Each squad has 6 members 3 rifleman, 2 machine gunner, 1 radio operator.

Sniper or Designated Marksman: Sniper or Designated Marksman is a specialized and highly trained soldier with excellent stealth for the purpose of eliminating enemy infantry from long ranges, as well as a scout.

Reserve Infantry Squad: Usually weakest type of infantry unit, they are usually armed with in limited service or reserve or old infantry weapons.

Example: US Reserve Infantries still carry the M16A4 who in the Standard Infantries carried the newer M416A5.

Commando Squads: The standard special forces unit, well armed and capable of tearing through infantry.

Engineers/Assault Engineers Squad: Engineers Squads are squad of basic infantry armed with as well as napalm rocket launchers and demolition charges.

Command Squad: The command squad is essentially an infantry with radio equipment, although as infantry they are stealthier but also more vulnerable. Usually armed with an Carbine or Assault rifle and a machine gun.

Jeeps: Jeeps is an armed troop transport vehicle usually armored and is used by the Armored Units but can be used as Recon unit it's armed with a Heavy Machine gun or ATGM missiles. It maybe an armored vehicle but it's considered in the Infantry section.

Military Police Squad: Military Police Squads are rear echelon units to protect supply lines. Each squad has 6 members 2 rifleman, 3 sub machine, 1 radio operator.

 **Armor:**

Heavy Tank: Heavy Tanks are the main ground combat unit for a team. They are highly resistant to damage from most units, with the exception of Anti-Tank Infantry and Heavy Attack Helicopters. Notably, heavy tanks are not very effective at destroying other heavy tanks unless it's aiming at the enemy tank's rear armor so it's advisable to target other units, especially Heavy Anti-Air vehicles.

Medium Tank: Medium Tanks are nowhere as strong as Heavy tanks but are stronger than the Light Tanks. The Medium tank also lacks the Anti-Tank missile offensive ability possessed by the Light tank it makes up with White Phosphorous or Frag-High Explosive Round or HEAT shell. The Medium tank's offensive ability can devastate an infantry squad or Light Tanks or Light Armored Vehicles.

Light Tank: Light Tanks are the fastest class of tanks. But they are also the weakest; they are incapable of facing direct hits from Medium and Heavy tanks, and their armaments can't even do sufficient damage to heavily armored units. But their special ammunition like the Anti-Tank Missile or High Explosive Squash Head Round makes up for their lack of damage dealing main armament. They are better at Reconnaissance with usually 'Good' optics.

Armored Personnel Carrier: Armored Personnel Carriers are armored infantry transport vehicles it's a good choice for armored commanders, who often team up with infantry. The APCs cannon can also fire on helicopters, but it is advise not to engage.

Amphibious Transport: Like the Armored Personnel Carriers are armored infantry transport vehicles it's a good choice for armored commanders, who often team up with infantry. These Amphibious Transports lack the APC cannons but made up with Armor Piercing Rounds or High Explosive Incendiary Rounds or Grenade Launchers.

 **Support:**

Mortar Carrier: Mortar Carriers are vehicles armed with close-range accurate mortar launchers is primarily an anti-infantry weapon. Effective against all soft skinned targets but lacks against heavy armor due to the small blast radius and low explosive force. They are best used for close range suppressive fire and laying smoke screens for advances. Using White Phosphorous Rounds, the medium artillery can also destroy trees without the use of napalm strikes.

Medium Artillery: Medium artillery is primarily an anti-infantry weapon. When enemy infantry squads are spotted, order this unit to fire on them to quickly damage or destroy them. When used against vehicles, a lucky hit can sometimes deal considerable damage, however this seldom occurs. Using Frag-High Explosive Round, the medium artillery can also destroy entire infantry squads without the use of air strikes.

Heavy Artillery: Heavy artillery in general is very ineffective at dealing damage to the enemy of anytype, though it can be situationally useful with its smoke screen ability to blanked an entire area.

Multiple Rocket Launcher Systems: Multiple Rocket Launcher Systems are vehicles that carry rocket propelled ordnance. They are used for covering large swaths of the map in explosives

Anti-Aircraft Artillery: Self-Propelled Anti-Air Guns are armed with fast-firing, accurate mid range cannons. Devastating to helicopters and absolutely lethal against all infantry. They lack range but will still do significant damage to fast-flying low flying aircraft fixed wing aircraft who stray into their sphere of influence.

Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher: Anti-Aircraft Missile Launchers are vehicles with an armament of radar/infra-red lock on anti-air missiles. They come in two very distinct categories:

1) Infra-Red: Infra-Red vehicles use infra-red targeting to lock on and engage their targets. They universally have lower range and accuracy but are immune to SEAD.

2) Radar: Radar vehicles use radar targeting to lock on and engage their targets. They normally have longer range and higher accuracy but are vulnerable to SEAD.

 **Air:**

Heavy Attack Helicopter: Heavy attack helicopters are best used to destroy tanks and other vehicles with their powerful rockets and missiles. Heavy Attack Helicopters will not attack target infantry with their rockets but with their cannons unless if the situation is needed.

Medium Attack Helicopter: Like the Heavy Attack Helicopters this are used to destroy tanks and other vehicles with their powerful rockets but they can attack other Air units with their powerful missiles. But unlike Heavy Attack Helicopters they will attack target infantry with their rockets. Medium Attack Helicopters are faster and agile making it easier to maneuver in the battlefield.

ATGM Helicopters: This type usually consists of small, light-weight helicopters armed with ATGM missiles. This makes them extremely efficient in taking down hostile armor, especially while they have good vision and accuracy being an aerial unit. However, many ATGM Helicopters usually lack any Anti-Air or Anti-Infantry weapons for defense making them specialized.

Scout Helicopter: Scout helicopters are used primarily for reconnaissance and intel gathering. They are lightly armed with 2 rocket pods that are useful against infantry and light vehicles. However, the Scouts are the weakest helicopters in terms of armour.

Transport Helicopter: The transport helicopters can aid infantry in transporting troops quickly, which can enable daring and unexpected assaults far behind enemy lines they are armed with 2 Machine Guns.

Multirole: Multirole fighters are the backbone of any air force. As the name indicates, these are planes designed to fulfill a wide range of roles depending on the needs of the moment: ground attack, air-to-air, etc. However, they are generally less effective in every area than specialized aircraft.

Air Superiority: These aircraft are designed to engage enemy fighters in order to take control of an air zone. They are agile and they excel in short range air-to-air combat.

Interceptor: Interceptor planes are specialized in intercepting enemy aircraft such as bombers, they are therefore very fast and carry heavy air-to-air weaponry.

SEAD Suppression of Enemy Air Defenses: These aircraft specifically aim at destroying and/or shocking enemy anti-aircraft defenses. They carry fit-for-purpose weaponry, usually anti-radar missiles that lock on radar transmission sources, or cluster bombs designed to cover the widest area possible.

Electronic Warfare: Electronic warfare aircrafts carry little or no weaponry in the traditional sense of the term. However, they use sophisticated equipment such as radar jammers that degrade detection and targeting capabilities in enemy aircraft and anti-aircraft defense systems.

Ground Attack: ground attack planes are designed to carry out surgical strikes against land targets. They carry lighter loads than conventional bombers, but they are much more accurate and much faster in their attacks, allowing them to quickly get rid of specific targets.

Bombers: Bombers are part ground attack planes. All are armed with heavy anti-armor and anti-infantry bombs. This includes to stealth bombers.

 **Recon:**

Recon Special Forces: They are much like their more standard brethren, except that along with being well-armed, Recon Special Forces have very good optics in addition to being capable of performing their own ambushes, making them highly versatile units that can operate behind enemy lines.

Recon Squads: Like the Shock or Heavy Infantry Squads they are armed with heavier caliber weapons, better stealth with speed and manuverability of a Light Infantry Squad. Each squad has 6 members, one with a rifle with grenade launcher to deal with enemy infantry, one anti-tank soldier, another soldier armed with a heat-seeking surface-to-air missile, a machine gunner who lays down suppressive fire on enemy soldiers, one with a Designated Marksman Rifle, and a medic, who automatically heals any injured infantry and and carries a rifle with grenade launcher.

Light Tank: Light Tanks are the fastest class of tanks. But they are also the weakest; they are incapable of facing direct hits from Medium and Heavy tanks, and their armaments can't even do sufficient damage to heavily armored units. But their special ammunition like the Anti-Tank Missile or High Explosive Squash Head Round makes up for their lack of damage dealing main armament. They are better at Reconnaissance with usually 'Good' optics.

Recon Armored Vehicle: Recon Armored Vehicles are usually Jeeps, APC's and IFV's and other armored vehicles that posses excellent optics.

Example: HMMWV/L-ATV is an armed troop transport vehicle used by the Armored Unit but can be used as Recon unit it's armed with a Heavy Machine gun or ATGM missiles.

 **Logistic:**

Command units are used to capture zones. They are generally lightly armored with the exception of command tanks (though these too are all light/medium tanks or lower tier heavies), and must be grounded inside the zone to capture it. There are five types of command vehicles:

Command Jeep: Command Jeeps are small jeeps with radio equipment in the backseat for communication.

Command Squad: The command squad is essentially an infantry with radio equipment, although as infantry they are stealthier but also more vulnerable. Usually armed with an Carbine or Assault rifle and a machine gun.

Command Armor: Command Armor the most common and varied type of command vehicle, ranging from lightly armored dedicated command vehicles to converted APCs and IFVs.

Command Tanks: unique tanks re-purposed as command vehicles, usually either lighter tanks or lower tier heavies.

Supply units repair, rearm, and refuel units in their proximity. Supply units have limited resources however they may be reloaded at a Forward Operating Base (FOB). They all universally are very soft targets and often will fall prey to artillery fire.

Supply Truck: Supply Trucks vehicles tasked to carry supplies to the front lines, usually also carry 2 Infantry Squad.

Supply Helicopter: Supply Helicopters are helicopters that carry supplies quickly for frontline units.

* * *

 **Weapon Encyclopedia:**

 **M416A5:** Ever since the the new NATO Standardization Program the HK416 became a favorite of many soldiers mostly the US Army which use the Short-stroke piston for a reliable usage in combat. The modification is the usage of 6.5×39mm Grendel and the fixed stock available for rookies.

* * *

 **So what do you think of the story?**

 **If you like it please Read and Review, for better ideas for the story.**


End file.
